Breathe
by lisiegirl327
Summary: This is a oneshot roughly based on Taylor Swift's song Breathe. What happens to Bella after tragedy strikes her happily ever after? How will she find Edward again? Read and Review. i might continue it if i get enough reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a song fic about the song "breathe' by Taylor Swift. It came to me when I heard the song. So hope you enjoy! It is sad, I am warning you. In the very beginning you might hate me, and towards the end, but the last part and whole idea is very cute, I think.**

BPOV

I was on my way to Edward's house. He was my boyfriend. I loved him so much. He told me he wanted to marry me one day. I was so happy. That was a few month ago. We have been dating for a little over 2 years. I was turning 19 in 10 days. His birthday was next month. He told me he had a surprise for us.

Now I was going over there because he told me that he had to ask me something. It sounded important. I pulled up in to the driveway of the white mansion. I noticed none of the others cars were there except Edward's Volvo. I got out and walked to the front door. It opened revealing my beautiful boyfriend.

"Hello love." He said to me. I blushed.

"Hey." I said to him, standing on my tiptoes waiting for a kiss. His lips came down on mine and I felt a shock of electricity like I always do when we touch. After a few minutes of making out in the doorway, he pulled me inside.

I followed him up the stairs to his room. We stopped outside his doorway.

"Stay here." He told me releasing the full power of his amazing green eyes on me. All I could do was nod.

He went inside and closed the door. I waited patiently. A few seconds later he came out.

"Come on in love, but first," he put his hands over my eyes, "Okay, go ahead." He led me forward.

Once inside, he uncovered my eyes and I gasped. His room was transformed. It was lit with what seemed like a million candles, and had rose petals on the floor.

I looked to Edward. He was shifting around, looking nervous. "This is amazing, I can't believe you did this." I said to him smiling hugely.

He laughed quietly, but it sounded strained. I looked into his eyes and saw love, nervousness, fright and some excitement. I was confused.

"So um, Bella, I just had um something to say." He stuttered. Edward Cullen was stuttering! In front of me no less.

I nodded, telling him to go on.

"Bella, from the day I first saw you I thought you were the most beautiful person on the planet. You sparked interest in me immediately. I got to know you, and started to love you. So did my family. I knew from our first date that I wanted to make you part of my family." He got down on one knee. I knew what was happening now, and I gasped. "We have talked about this before, but I need to do this. From the day you told me you loved me, I knew I was the luckiest man on earth. Since then, this has been the best 2 years of my life. I owe that to you. I know I will never be the same after you. You are my first and only love. I will love you forever and any time after that. In this life and beyond it. Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" He asked.

My hand was covering my mouth and silent tears were running down my face. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. He opened it showing me the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. It was set in a thin white gold band with an emerald cut diamond surrounded by two sapphires on each side. I noticed he was waiting for an answer.

I shook my head vigorously and whispered 'yes.' He smiled so wide and slipped the ring on the third finger of my left hand. It would stay there forever.

He lifted me up and kissed me hard on the lips.

"I love you so much Isabella." He breathed into my ear. He made my name sound so, sexy.

"I love you too, so much it hurts." I told him. We kissed again, slower this time. It was so full of love and passion. My head was spinning by the end of it.

"Is that why no one is here?" I asked him after our breathing slowed. He nodded.

"They all knew and wanted to give us privacy." I smiled that was sweet of them. Then an awful thought hit me.

"Charlie?" I asked.

He smiled. "I asked him beforehand. He wasn't happy with it, but gave me permission. He told me to go see him with you once you said yes." I giggled. I was so happy. I could finally have a happily ever after with Edward.

"Well then let's go tell him then." I said excitedly. He laughed at my excitement and we walked out the door hand in hand. We climbed in his Volvo. I would have Alice drop off my car later.

He opened my door and I got in. He walked around the car and he climbed in the driver's seat. Before we started driving, he took my left hand, brought it to his lips and kissed my ring.

"I love you forever and ever and ever Isabella Marie Swan soon to be Cullen." He said as he gazed at me lovingly.

"I love you too Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and I can't wait to marry you." I said then kissed his cheek.

He pulled out of the driveway and started down the road. We kept up a light conversation.

We were about 3 minutes from my house now. We were at the biggest intersection of the little town Forks. I looked at Edward about to tell him I loved him again when I saw bright lights streaming from behind his head. They were another car's headlights. The last thing I saw was Edward's frantic and scared face turned to me before I felt pain and saw nothing.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I heard an annoying beeping. I wished it would stop. I was giving me a headache. I knew my eyes were closed. I tried to open them. I guess it worked because I was met with a very bright light. I screamed. It looked just like the headlights. Where was Edward? I needed him. I was scared. Someone was holding on to my hand, I looked down. I was met with the sad and tired eyes of Charlie, my dad.

" What?" I asked him. I was so scared and confused. I wanted Edward.

"Bella. Oh thank god you are okay. I was so worried." He said, hugging me awkwardly.

"What happened? Why?" I asked him.

"Honey. You were in a car accident. You have been in a coma for 4 days. You were driving home from the Cullen house and were hit in the driver side by a drunk driver." He told me a sad voice. I knew that already. Where was Edward?

"Dad, where's Edward?" I asked him frantically. I looked at my left hand. Where was my ring?

My dad looked solemn. "Aw Bella." He said stroking my hair, he shook his head as his eyes welled up.

What was he saying? That, that he was… dead? No! he couldn't be dead. We have a whole life together. He was still here! He had to be.

"Dad! No! No! He's not dead. He is fine. He said so. We were going to be together forever. We had a wedding and life together! We were going to have kids and grow old. We were meant to be together! He is here! He can't be dead! He just can't! I need him!" I was sobbing uncontrollably by the end. My dad hugged me.

"I am so sorry Bells. The driver hit his side of the car, he was in critical condition when they found you guys. They wheeled both of you in here. You were unconscious, but he wasn't. The nurse said that right before he passed, he reached out to you and said that he loved you. Then, he died." My father said.

I couldn't believe him I just couldn't. "No daddy. He has to be alive. I can't live without him. He is my world." I told him pleading.

"I am sorry Bella, there is nothing anyone could do." I looked away from his pained eyes and down to my naked left hand.

"Where is my ring?" I nearly shouted at him.

He looked stunned for a second before reaching into his pocket and pulled something out. He handed it to me. It was my ring.

"When you went in for surgery, they told me they had to take all your jewelry off. This was the only thing on. I knew that you would be angry if they took this, so I did. I hope you don't mind. And congratulations, I think." He said uncertainly.

"Congratulations? My fiancé is dead. I loved him! More than anything! And he is gone after one day of being engaged!" I shouted at him. He backed away from me. "I'm sorry." I whispered to him sadly.

"Bella. Don't be sorry, I know you must feel horrible. I love you. I know this must me so hard." He said to me. "I'll leave you alone for a little while. Do you want anything?" He asked. I shook my head, all I wanted was Edward but I knew I couldn't have him anymore.

I looked down at the ring in my hands. I wish they never took it off. I wanted Edward to be the last person to touch it. Well, he was the first at least. I gazed at the beautiful ring. I knew I would never ever take it off. Before I slipped it on my finger, I realized something on the inside of the band. It was an inscription. It read:

_Our love is forever_

I felt the tears coming. Would he wait for me? I knew he was in heaven now. He was an amazing person. I wouldn't be surprised if Gad has his own place for Edward. He definitely deserves it. I thought back to my question. Yes Edward would be waiting for me. He would wait until we could be together again.

I slipped the ring on the third finger of my left hand, and closed my eyes. I replayed the last night we had together. Then I realized, if I didn't make us leave when I did, then this wouldn't have happened. We could have left a few minutes later, or still be there lying in his room now. It was all my fault. I was sobbing again. I heard the door open. In walked my best friend, Alice. She was Edward's sister.

She looked like she had been crying. I am sure all of the Cullens did. She saw me awake and staring at her.

"Oh Bella! You are awake! I don't know what I would have done if I lost you too." She said and hugged me tightly. She pulled back and looked in my eyes. "I am so sorry Bel." She said. I nodded still crying.

"I'm sorry too. Its all my fault." I told her silently. She looked at me sharply.

"It is not your fault Isabella. It is no one but that stupid driver's. Do not think like that! You did nothing! Nothing could have changed this!" She was yelling by the end. More people rushed into the room.

It was Esme, Carlisle, Rose Jasper and Emmet. Esme saw me and gasped. She ran over to me and hugged me tighter than I thought possible for her small body.

"Alice, why were you yelling at her?" Rose asked her irritated but smiling sadly at me.

"Because she is being insane." Alice replied.

"She was in a freakin car accident!" Rose said sternly.

"She was telling me sorry because it was all her fault!" Alice said exasperated.

Rose gasped and turned her gaze on me.

"Bella," She said gently, "you do know that none of this is your fault right? It was no one's fault. It just happened." Her face was tear stained.

"If I didn't make him leave at the time I did then he wouldn't be dead." My voice broke at the last word. "He would be here. If I listened to him, and we left a little later, we would be safe, me at my house and he with you guys. Or if we stayed all night, still he would be here! It was all because I was impatient! And no he is gone!" I was sobbing uncontrollably.

Esme pulled back from me. "I never want to hear you say that again. That is just like saying, this wouldn't have happened if he didn't want to marry you, or that he didn't ask you to come over. Or that we all left. Or the speed he was going was at a fault. Saying what you are saying is like saying he wouldn't be gone if you never moved to Forks. Or hell, even if your parents never had you or his never had him. It is ridiculous. If those things didn't happen, you would have never met him, or never had the amazing night you had last night. Never made the last 2 years of his life the best yet." She said fiercely.

"There would have never been those stupid fights, or kisses or dates, nothing the way you're talking. What about all the good things. You still have all of us. We are not mad at you. Sure we are upset but never mad. It is not your fault. It is no one except that drunk drivers'." Emmet put in.

"You would have not had any of the great experiences. Just think of the good things. No one blames you. I promise. We are very sad and sorry, but we know you are going through the same thing. You had a life to look forward together. And as bad timing as this is, I would like to say congratulations, if that is okay. I know it seems bad, but I figured I needed to say it anyway." Carlisle said. I thought about what they all said and looked at each of their faces. I knew they were right.

"I am sorry. About everything and you guys are right. I will focus on the good things, and it's not my fault." I finished looking at each of them. Rose came and sat on my bed next to me. Alice laid down on my other side. Emmet sat at the foot of the bed and Jasper came and stood by my head. Esme sat down in one of the chairs to my left and Carlisle picked up my chart.

"What is wrong with me?" I asked him.

"Well, you have a minor concussion, broken left ankle and left elbow, a few broken ribs and many bruises and scratches. You should be out of here in about 2 or 3 days." He said looking up at me.

I nodded. That wasn't so bad I guessed. I glanced down at the ring on my finger. Everyone's gazes followed mine. When the girls saw it, they gasped. Rose grabbed my hand lightly.

"Is this what I think it is?" She asked Esme. Esme looked closely. She gasped a little and nodded.

"What, this is my engagement ring, well just my ring now I guess." I told them.

"Bella, this was Edward's mother Elizabeth's engagement ring. She gave it to him in her will. She told him to give it to the girl of his dreams. The one he would be with forever." Esme said to me. I was shocked. I carefully took it off and showed everyone the engraving. They passed it around.

Jasper spoke up for the first time. "I went with him when he brought it to the jewelers. He got it cleaned and the middle stone replaced. He also got in engraved to show Bella he meant forever." I was silently crying. He was so sweet. Rose gave me my ring back. I put it on and stared at it. It was the only thing I had left from him, besides memories.

We talked a little about small things until they had to leave. Over the next few days I had many visitors bearing gifts and saying things like "I'm sorry" or "it's not your fault" along those lines. My mother came up to see me. I told her about the engagement and she cried with me.

When I was released, I went back to my dad's house. I had an apartment near the college I was at with Alice and Rose, but I felt the need to stay home. Edward and I went to the same college in Seattle. So did Alice, Rose, Em and Jazz. This coming year it would have been Edward, Alice and my sophomore year and Em, Rose and Jasper's junior year. We girls shared an off campus apartment and so did the boys. But over the summer we lived at home.

It was now the day of his funeral. I was going, even though it would hurt me so bad, I knew I owed him this. I loved him too much to not go. I was now healed, I had been out of the hospital for 3 weeks. On my birthday, the Cullens came over and we had a small party. It was not the same without him. But Alice and Rose were cleaning his room and found a box that was all wrapped with a card on the top that said 'happy birthday Bella' so they brought it.

I got great gifts from everyone and saved Edward's for last. I slowly opened the card.

_Dear Bella, _

_Happy birthday love! This is the day I am thanking your mom and dad for bringing you into this world and to me. I love you so much. I hope you like my collection of gifts I had attached. And with today being your birthday, that means our anniversary of our first date is coming up ,and well as my birthday! Hint, hint. I am only kidding you are the greatest gift I could ever get. I love you so much Isabella Marie Swan soon to be Cullen I hope._

_Love,_

_Me ___

I was laughing and crying at the same time as I read this. It was so… Edward. I handed it to Alice for everyone to pass around and I opened the box. At the very top was a blue shirt with a note attached.

_This will look amazing on you. Hint hint._

I smiled. The next one was a framed picture of us. We were in Esme's garden on the bench in the back. We were looking at each other not even noticing the picture was taken. I was in a white sundress and he was wearing light wash jeans and a white button up. He was holding a red rose out to me and our lips were almost touching. It was a beautiful picture set in a wooden frame. There was a gold plate underneath the picture that said 'forever'. That was becoming my favorite word.

The very last thing was in its own box. I peeled away the paper. It was a black velvet box. I opened it and gasped.

Inside was a gold locket. It was heart shaped and had beautiful designs. It hung on a study gold braided chain. I opened the locket. On one side, there was the description 'per sempre il mio amore'. On the other side was a very closer up picture of us. All you could see was our faces. We were kissing sweetly. I concentrated on the phrase. It was Italian, I was sure. Per sempre meant forever and I think il mio amore meant my love. I will ask Carlisle. I held the necklace out to him.

"Do you know what per sempre il mio amore means in Italian?" He nodded.

"Forever my love." So I was right. I clipped the necklace around my neck. The girls ogled at it. I loved everything. I thanked everyone. Then I thanked Edward. I closed my eyes and began what I did every night.

'_Hello again Edward. I missed you even more today. I hope you are still waiting for me. I know you love me. Thank you so much for my presents. I love them. The picture is in my room and I am wearing the necklace. I will wear that shirt to your funeral. I promise. I am going all for you, so I will cry, just a warning. I love you so much and miss you terribly. Love, Bella forever._

Part of me thinks I am crazy for doing this, but another part believes he can hear me. So I continue doing it.

So now back to today. It was the funeral. I was wearing the shirt with a black pencil skirt and black heels. I didn't bother putting on makeup because I would just cry it off and it would look worse. My hair was up in a ponytail and hung down over my shoulders.

I went to the funeral. I sat beside Alice. I was wearing my ring, I never took it off. I cried, a lot. I listened to the priest talk about my love. How great he was and what an amazing person he was. As if everyone didn't know. He spoke of the family he left behind, as well as me, his fiancée. People came up to me after saying sorry and how bad they felt. After everything I just got in my car and drove home. As I was driving home, I kept seeing his smiling face telling me that he loved me. I never thought this would happen. I never thought I would be in this position until I was at least 75 if not later, but not only 19. Losing your true love already. Damn fate.

**(skip ahead to Edward's birthday)**

Today was June 20, otherwise known as Edward's birthday. My dad Charlie and I were going over to the Cullens. They were having a little get together in honor for him. It has been 41 days since he died. Today, I had my own special gift to give him. We were starting out by going to the cemetery then going to the beach. They were having a little memorial for him. Pretty much the entire town of Forks and all his friends from college are coming. There would be a small dance floor and little appetizers at the beach. At the beach, I would 'give' him his present.

Charlie and I were on our way over to the Cullen house now. I was wearing a dark green shirt, it was the same color as his eyes, and a jean skirt. Obviously I had my ring and locket on. I always do.

Emmet and I have been secretly working on a 'present'. Emmet was the only one who could play guitar in their family, so I used him. He thought it was a great idea. I was using the piano skills Edward taught me too. It wasn't much; I just memorized a group of notes that sounded good with Emmet's guitar playing.

We pulled up to the house and Alice and Esme came running out and hugged me. They haven't seen me since our anniversary. It was 6 days ago. I went to the cemetery by myself for about 2 hours just talking to him. It was… nice.

They hugged me and led me into the house with Charlie following behind. Once in the living room, I saw all of the Cullens. Each of them embraced me, and I them. We spoke for a few minutes before heading to the cemetery.

Once there, we each said a few words and told Edward to look over the beach to see his party. Part of me felt that he would do just that.

About an hour later, we got to the beach. There were many people there, all still saying things like 'I'm sorry for your loss' and 'he is happy now' to the Cullens, and me. I was included because I was to become a Cullen. I played with my ring.

After about an hour there, Emmet gave me the signal to start. We both walked up to the stage. There was already a piano there, and Emmet's guitar. He grabbed it and I sat down at the piano. The was a mic too.

"Hello everyone. Thank you so much for coming. I am Bella Swan, as some of you know. I am or was Edward's fiancée." I heard some aww's in the crowd. "I miss him so much, and hope that he hears this. This is a song I wrote along with the help of Edward's brother, Emmet Cullen. Happy birthday Edward, I love you." I said, then I started playing the piano and Emmet strummed his guitar.

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away,  
Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way.  
People are people,  
And sometimes we change our minds.  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time._

Mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm

Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie,  
It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see.  
Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down,  
Now I don't know what to be without you around.

And we know it's never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, noone here to save me.  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,  
And I can't,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to.

Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt.  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve.  
But people are people,  
And sometimes it doesn't work out,  
Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out.

And we know it's never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me.  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,  
And I can't,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to.

It's two a.m.  
Feelin' like I just lost a friend.  
Hope you know it's not easy,  
Easy for me.  
It's two a.m.  
Feelin' like I just lost a friend.  
Hope you know this ain't easy,  
Easy for me.

And we know it's never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, noone here to save me.

Ohhh

I can't,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe, 

_Without you,  
But I have to._

I'm sorry

_I'm sorry_

_I'm sorry_

I stopped playing; I felt tears running down my cheeks. "Happy 20th birthday Edward, I love you." I said. The people in the crowd were cheering, clapping or crying, or a combination of all three.

I jumped off the stage in the arms of Emmet. Esme and Alice ran over to me closely followed by Rose, Jasper and Charlie. Carlisle was nowhere to be found. They all embraced me and told me how much he must have loved it. They said that I was amazing. I hugged them all back, but I was still heartbroken and wished Edward was here to hold me.

We mingled for a little while after, then the party broke up and we all left. I went back to the Cullen house, while my dad went home. I walked up the stairs slowly, counting the steps until I reached Edward's room. 37. I opened his door. His room looked the same as the night that he proposed. Except that the candles were burnt out and the rose pedals on the floor were now dried out and hard. I sat down on his bed. It smelled like him. I wished that I was with him, were ever he was. I didn't care if I died, as long as I was with him. I would do anything. I fiddled with the ring on my hand and the locket around my neck. I felt a sense of calmness wash over me. Then I heard his voice in the wind.

"_Bella. If you can hear me you need to listen. I miss you so much I can't breathe. I can see from my place in heaven that you feel the same. Thank you for the present I loved it. Now love, I am giving you this choice. If you want to join me, write a letter to your family and mine. Pick up the rose petals and lead them down the stairs out the back door and to our meadow, I will be waiting for you my darling…_

Then I could hear no more. His voice was gone. But I needed to hear it. I got a piece of paper and began to write.

After I had finished my letter, I gathered all the rose petals and the letter and began my walk downstairs. Carlisle and Esme were still out, and Alice and Jasper were in their room, the same for Rose and Emmet. I trailed the rose petals downstairs and through the living room and out the back door. I walked the way to our meadow making sure I still had my trail. I noticed each petal I dropped light up with a soft glow once it left my hand. It was like a clear path to where I would be. As I reached our meadow, I noticed it was much brighter than the surrounding woods. In the center, stood my love.

Edward was gazing at the trees. He was glowing, illuminating the meadow. He looked glorious. I noticed everything about him seemed lighter, more angelic. He was almost transparent. He heard me approaching and turned around. He smiled, and I ran to him. He caught me effortlessly in a hug. I looked back at him and met his eyes. "Bella," He breathed before he crashed his lips to mine. We kissed for what seemed like forever. "Edward. I missed you so much. I was like the walking dead. I need you. And now you are here." I whispered to him once I caught my breath. "Bella, I am here. I missed you too. I love you my angel." He said softly to me.

He put me down and took my left hand. "I have been watching you since I died. I saw everything, and how you never took this," he touched my ring, "Or this," He touched my necklace, "off."

"Of course I haven't they connected me to you. I love you." I responded.

"I love you too my Bella. So much. So would you like to join me?" He asked.

I nodded, knowing that I was leaving the earth, but also that I would be with Edward. He smiled and took both my hands. I looked down realizing that my body was beginning to pick up the same faint glow that his did. I felt no different. But when I looked up to the sky, I saw beyond it, to another world.

"Is this…?" I trailed off, not sure how to finish.

"Heaven, my heaven with you now." He answered.

I smiled brightly. Then I heard someone approaching. Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmet and my father broke through the trees. I was scared for a second that they would see us but they looked right by us, to the ground. I looked too.

There was my body. I was now a spirit, an angel. My human body was lying on the ground.

"They can't see us. All they see is your body." Edward whispered to me. I was sad I let these people go, but I had Edward now and forever. "I told you I would wait for you." He said. I nodded again, watching my family cry over my body. I noticed that Alice had found the letter in my hand. She read it and smiled.

She looked at everyone else, who were crying out into the night.

"Guys, she's fine. She wanted this. She is an angel now, our angel. Her and Edward. She will be okay, she is with Edward, so she is happy." With that they all looked up to the sky, to where I noticed Edward and I were floating.

"Would you like to say one last thing together to give them hope?" Edward whispered in my ear. I nodded. "One the count of three, 1, 2, 3."

"Don't worry about us. We are together and we love you. We will be watching over you." We said simultaneously. I noticed a small sad smile on each of their faces as I drifted father away from earth to my personal heaven, with my love.

**AN! I have an excellent idea for the continuation of this oneshot but only if I get reviews!!!!**

**So review!!!**


	2. Important Authors Note Sorry

**hey everyone I am so sorry that this is not an update! i hate when other authors do this but i feel this is the only way to get through to my readers. i really want to update some of my stories. but i want to know i have readers! For my newest, and favorite story and the moment, Through Music, ****i want more reviews! not to seem greedy but i want to know people are reading my work. I want 20 reviews before i continue. i am working really hard on that story and have great ideas, but i need more readers. if you want that to continue, please please reviews on it. Also, Puzzle Pieces, i am on a small writers block for that one, but if i get more reviews, i will keep writing it, and believe me i have ideas for that one too. And for Breathe, i really really like that story. i think it is beautiful. i have 2 reviews! that is not making me feel like it is good. i have one review wanting me to continue it. that is not making me happy. i was sad about that. i want my readers to read all of them and hopefully like them and review. even if you dont like it, review anyway, it will keep me wrting. thank you so much, please please review on my stories. love you all still! **

**thanks,**

**lisie**


End file.
